1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile signs and is particularly directed to a mobile sign carrier, used in work zones along highways, city streets and county roads.
2. Description of Related Art
Road construction signs and lane closure signs are well known ways to convey mobile work zone information to motorists. Traffic control devices like cones, barricades, candles and barrels, are known ways to direct traffic in work zones. It is labor intense to use barricades and larger sign stands that require moving and distributing such along streets and highways. Typical work zone signs can be portable and constructed of thin metal or fabric with a rigid border to retain shape when erected. A mobile sign carrier is a convenient method of erecting a typical metal or fabric work zone sign to convey information to motorists in a mobile work zone. Known examples of such signs are “Men Working”, “Road Closed”, “One Lane Road Ahead” or “Follow Me”. With a vehicle mounted mobile sign carrier, as the work moves forward, the mobile work zone signage can move by moving the vehicle. With a strobe light and night reflective tape, the mobile sign carrier can be used as a nighttime temporary work sign or for emergency traffic situations.
The present invention advantageously provides a one-person apparatus and method of setting up a mobile metal or fabric temporary work zone sign. By incorporating a vehicle electrical system, the mobile sign carrier can provide flashing warning as well as be used at night. The mobile sign carrier is a lightweight apparatus that is space friendly for both use and storage. An advantage of one embodiment of the slide-on type base is that the vehicle trailer ball can still be use for towing other devices.
An example of a fold-up sign panel is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,809 (Hillstrom). Hillstrom teaches a sign stand having a foldable support mechanism for quickly and conveniently manipulating the sign panel from a deployed state to a folded state, including the foldable support mechanism having a hinge assembly coupling the upper and lower vertical brace members, horizontal brace members pivotally secured to the hinge assembly, and a latch mechanism for releasably retaining the foldable support mechanism in the deployed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,485 (Nathan) discloses a vehicle trailer hitch flag display apparatus. Nathan teaches an elongated flagstaff having a display flag attached or releasably attachable to an upper end portion and an elongated straight support shaft adapted to a lower end thereof to be releasably attachable to a trailer hitch in an upwardly extending and upright orientation in place of the towing ball when it is removed. Nathan further teaches a lower end of the flagstaff being slidably engageable over the support shaft in coaxial upwardly extending alignment with the support shaft and a releasable locking arrangement holding the flagstaff and the support shaft together while the apparatus is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,542 (Ostrander) discloses a load securing device for a vehicle and methods of constructing and utilizing the same. Ostrander teaches a load securing device for a vehicle having a hitch mechanism securable to a vehicle for selectively fixing a trailer to the vehicle for being towed thereby, a load carrying mechanism for carrying loads externally of the vehicle, and a fastening mechanism for fastening the load carrying mechanism to the hitch mechanism such that both the load carrying mechanism and the hitch mechanism may be simultaneously used. Ostrander further teaches that the hitch mechanism is adjustable such that a trailer-engaging hitch member thereof may be stably disposed at different vertical levels relative to the vehicle, and the hitch mechanism is also adjustable such that the hitching member may be disposed at different longitudinally projecting positions relative to the vehicle. Ostrander further teaches that the load carrying mechanism is adjustable in longitudinal, lateral and vertical dimensions for securing different size and shape loads, and the fastening mechanism is adjustable for fastening the load carrying mechanism to the hitch mechanism in both an operative, erect position and a collapsed, storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,361 (Peterson) discloses a vehicle mountable carrier for a three-wheeled scooter and the like. Peterson teaches a carrier mounted to a vehicle having a vertical piece with a power lift which moves a foldable platform between a lowered and a raised position, and which foldable platform assumes a folded position against the vertical piece when in raised position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,069 (Kreck) discloses an outboard motor carrier for a motor vehicle. Kreck teaches a rigid metal support arm being pivotally mounted at its lower end in a bracket secured to an appropriate external structure such as a trailer hitch on a vehicle. Kreck further teaches that the bracket has a metal channel affixed to extend upwardly at an angle from the vertical to receive the lower end of the pivoted support arm that is secured in the channel with a locking pin or the like, with the upper end of the support arm being angled backward in the opposite direction and supporting a flat metal plate that is covered on both sides with attached flat wooden sheets to serve like a transom for attaching the clamps of an outboard motor.
None of the art as identified above, either individually or in combination, describes a mobile sign carrier or method in the manner provided for in the present invention.